


Still Here

by WizStreetColfer



Series: Remember Me, Remember Us... [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Blaine was in an accident two years ago but doesn't know it. Kurt has to live with the repercussions of the accident every single day. amnesia!blaine married!klaine





	1. December 1st, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on a03 but I've been writing for years :) Let me know what you think!

**STILL HERE**

_Still Here is a story that involves glee characters but is completely AU._

_This is a romance story between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson._

_"I don't own glee or the characters. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own."_

**Chapter 1: December 1st, 2018**

Kurt thought life was strange.

He thought it was strange because in an instant your whole world could change. The people you meet, the choices you make… every second is a chance for something new. Even a trip to the grocery store could change your life completely. Unfortunately, Kurt knew this all too well.

Kurt Anderson-Hummel, (formally Kurt Hummel), got a phone call from the hospital. His husband (Blaine Anderson-Hummel), had been rushed into surgery after being involved in an accident that later would prove to be a life changing event.

Blaine had been walking back from the grocery store after fetching him and Kurt ice cream. They both had been very busy with their separate careers and were finally taking time to cuddle up on the couch together. When Blaine left at quarter past three in the afternoon. Kurt had never expected it to be the last time Blaine would be able to leave the home freely. After an hour Kurt had begun to worry, he tried to ring the younger man but his phone continued to go to voicemail. After several attempts of trying to get ahold of his husband, he decided to walk down to the store himself. It was unlikely that they wouldn't bump into each other unless Blaine had gone somewhere else altogether. Just as Kurt pulled on his coat, his mobile started to ring.

It was the hospital. He remembered the sickly feeling that filled his stomach. The way he suddenly had shortness of breath and stumbled as he tried to find his car keys. Blaine had been hit by a small beam as he walked past a construction site. One of the ropes snapped, and the man had no time to react as it dangled on one remaining rope and hit him in the back of the head.

Kurt vaguely remembered how he got to the hospital but he definitely remembered when he first saw Blaine. The way his body seemed damaged beyond repair and bandages covered him from head to toe.

That was almost two years ago.

"How do you want your bread?" Blaine asked as he buttered his own piece.

"Toasted," Kurt said as he stirred the baked beans in the saucepan, "thank you."

He took the saucepan of bake beans off the hob and noticed Blaine was staring at him. "What now?"

Blaine giggled, "How does someone make stirring food look so hot?" he said with a small smirk.

Kurt shook his head and snorted, "That was the worst pick up line ever, Anderson!"

"I think you'll find it's Anderson-Hummel now," Blaine said as he cut a piece of bread off the loaf him and Kurt had baked earlier. "Besides," he continued, "we're married, so I don't need to 'pick you up'!"

"Luckily for you," Kurt said as he pointed the wooden spoon at the other man and then began to stir again. His husband put down the knife he was holding and went to the fridge to grab some butter as he feigned being upset, "you're such an asshole!"

Kurt loved this part of their marriage. The sharing of 'witty' banter as they carried out daily activities seemed to be 'their thing.' It almost always ended with Blaine sticking out his bottom lip and Kurt practically cackling as he threw his head back with laughter. Nevertheless, they never went too far and understood the limitations.

The taller man pursed his lips together and tried to hold in his laughter as Blaine pretended to throw a strop. Blaine then stomped his feet, and Kurt shook his head'; the shorter man looked ridiculous. Kurt continued to stir his husband's beans and watched in amusement as Blaine acted as if he was upset.

Kurt jumped slightly as the eggs on the stove spat at him. He quickly turned down the heat and Blaine instantaneously walked around their kitchen unit to grab the frying pan, "I'll get those," he said. Jokes aside, they played the domestic routine part of the marriage well and enjoyed just being in each others company. As Blaine reached over the stove to grab the spare wooden spoon, the taller man discretely inhaled scent of Blaine's aftershave and sighed happily.

Blaine put an egg onto each of their plates and then put a hand on the small of Kurt's back, "are the beans done Cookie?"

"Sorry I should've put them on before the eggs," Kurt said smiling, "I think they're done now though!" Blaine's eyes lit up. He quickly took the saucepan off the hob and let Kurt turn off the stove. He practically drooled as he poured the contents onto his (already overfilled) plate. He was ever so glad he married someone that didn't like beans because it meant that there were more for him. He definitely didn't mind beans for breakfast. Only he would eat a whole tin of them with for breakfast. Kurt assumed it had something to do with him being English.

"I can't believe you convinced me to eat such a greasy, unhealthy breakfast again," Kurt said.

Blaine set everything down and maneuvered himself so that he was holding Kurt from behind. "There is nothing…" he said as he wiped bean sauce from the edge of his mouth, "more delicious… than a full, English, breakfast."

Kurt shivered as the shorter man kissed the back of his neck. He tilted his neck to the side and allowed himself to fall victim to set of pink lips that traced his skin. He felt his own lips part (willingly) and surprised himself when he moaned softly.

He heard his husband giggle before groaning at the loss of warmth against his back, "Now that is music to my ears." Blaine teased, "whoops," he said as he used his arm to wipe bean juice from his lover's neck and then from his lips.

Kurt knew he was blushing like a teenager. He could not believe that after five years of marriage, Blaine still made him feel this way. The shorter man winked at Kurt before making his way back around the counter. The taller man couldn't help but admire the thick pair of thighs that rubbed together gently before they disappearing behind the counter. Blaine was currently only wearing a white tank top and bright orange boxer briefs. Whereas Kurt understood the meaning of winter and wore woollen pyjamas. Blaine's confidence in his body was both a blessing and a curse. It was a great view. Kurt remembers how hard he bit his own bottom lip when he first saw Blaine strip. On the other hand, Kurt always felt like he shouldn't still be thinking of him in a sexual way. His husband had no idea what was happening to him, and while Kurt knew they were married…Blaine didn't know their home had become a time capsule of the year 2016.

"Excuse me, coming through!" Blaine said walking past Kurt on his way to the oven. He put the pieces of bread on the grill and turned to look at the older man, "what are you thinking about handsome?"

"Nothing," Kurt said as he ran his hand through his slightly messy hair, "go sit down and eat your breakfast."

Blaine didn't need telling twice. He grabbed his plate off the counter and gently kissed his husband's cheek. "Grumpy bum," he said softly after the kiss before walking into the living room.

Kurt smiled and double-checked the grill was on before looking at his phone. He had a text from his stepmother Carol.

_Are we on for Burt and I to come to New York for Christmas this year?_

Christmas last year had been hard. It had taught him three things:

1) Blaine couldn't wake up anywhere but home

2) Burt and Carol (his father and stepmother) were very resilient

3) Blaine was unlikely to get better

Kurt sent back his reply and smiled as he looked at the other messages he had received over night. Two of them were work related, and one of them was from his friend Mike Chang.

_We should go to the bar for an hour or so soon, don't worry cola for Blaine! I have a plan!_

Kurt smiled, his friend was always coming up with plans. He called them 'B-Plans' because they were all ways of making sure Blaine got out and about without realising the truth.

Mike's plans were sometimes a little eccentric, but he was glad that the younger man cared enough to stick around for Blaine. Some of his friend's hadn't. Mike and Blaine had been best friends since high school, so Kurt knew he could trust him.

"Kurt you better flip that!" Blaine shouted from the other room.

The older man laughed and immediately grabbed a tea towel and opened the grill. He turned over each piece of slightly cooked bread and laughed at how well his husband knew him; and his super sonic hearing.

"Tomorrow we should go out and buy a new toaster!" Blaine added after Kurt had shut the grill. He hummed in response and sighed as he took a mushroom off his plate and put it in his mouth. They had brought a new toaster already. The day of the accident he and Blaine had ordered one online. The new toaster had been given to a neighbour and completely unused by the Anderson-Hummel men.

Kurt leaned against the counter and continued to pick at his breakfast. He was starving but this was the fourth day in a row that Blaine had suggested a Full English Breakfast. Kurt didn't mind too much, he was just very full.

After a minute he took the toast out of the grill and put it on his plate. He could hear Blaine humming as he walked through to the living room. Humming had been something Blaine started to do after the surgery. The doctors said that is was likely a coping mechanism because his body knew there was something, 'not quite right.' This gave Kurt a small glimmer of hope. Hope that his husband may recover. Nevertheless, Kurt knew that even if Blaine's amnesia lasted forever, he would still be there for him.

"Is there a reason you're sitting on the couch instead of at the dining room table?" Kurt asked as he sat next to his husband.

"Well," Blaine said before swallowing his mouthful, "I thought today would be the perfect day for our Lion King Marathon!"

Kurt forced a smiled as his husband grabbed the remote controller and pressed play. The only thing that stopped Kurt from walking off altogether was the other man's happiness. It wasn't that he didn't like the Lion King. It was the fact that he and Blaine watched the trilogy over and over again. Sometimes more than two days in a row! Kurt knew his husband couldn't help it. He understood that Blaine thought this was the first time he had seen the films in months. He just wished that he could pluck up the courage to tell Blaine that he wanted to watch something else, but If he were to mention that he wasn't interested Blaine would know something was wrong. The two of them had spent the week (in Blaine's mind), singing songs from the films and talking about a marathon. Kurt didn't want to confuse the younger, it wasn't like the movies were terrible! It was, however, slightly monotonous.

"It's the circle of life!" Blaine sang as he placed his cutlery down. He stood from his seat and put his arms in the air before continuing, "and it moves us all!" Kurt laughed as he watched his husband sing like a toddler as he watched the TV screen.

"Are you having fun Blaine?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Blaine said, "this is the future king!"

The most interesting part of watching Blaine repeat the same day was watching him react in different ways. This was another thing that gave him hope. He figured that if his husband could experience different moods then his brain must have the capability to create new memories. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to hold onto something.


	2. Memories Won't Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt will always look after Blaine. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fromaylwin for your review! You made my day :')  
> I'm so glad the response to this story has been good! I want to let everyone know that this will be a multichapter fic. I hope you all continue to go on this 'journey' with me.

  Kurt had decided halfway through Lion King 2 that it would be best to clear up the mess made at breakfast; mainly because he couldn't stand the smell of breakfast in the afternoon. Tidying halfway through a movie marathon wasn't uncommon in the Anderson-Hummel household.

"You're so finicky!" Blaine would always argue as he reluctantly paused whatever they had chosen to watch.  

To which Kurt would respond with, "says the man who changes the sheets every time I so much as fart!" 

  _"Because it's disgusting Kurt," Blaine said as he ripped off the bedding, "I don't want to sleep on these after you did that!"_

_"Seriously..." Kurt sighed as he laid back on the bed. He refused to move because of something so ridiculous._

_"Can we just change the sheets, please?" Blaine asked as he stood at the end of the bed with a pillow drawn to his torso._

_The paler skinned man continued to lay on the bed and groaned, "No I'm tired!"_

_When Blaine didn't respond with a snarky comment Kurt immediately sat up. His boyfriend stood looking at him with hopeful eyes and Kurt smiled, "you look so beautiful right now."_

_The shorter of the two (Blaine), blushed and struggled to hold back a smile. His lips pursed together and his dimples became clear as day as the man chuckled softly._

_The lampshade behind Blaine made the edges of his form look like he was physically glowing. Kurt could just make out the masculine and broad features that were his Blaine Anderson. The defined muscles on his arms, the sharp jaw, even the way his messy curls sat on his head. His face was lit up ever so slightly from the street light outside and the way Blaine looked tonight made Kurt's heart melt._

_"You really do," he said trying to persuade his partner to come back to bed._

_The two of them discreetly ran their eyes over each other's naked forms before the silence was broken by laughter. Neither of them handled silence maturely._

_Blaine crawled back onto the bed and gently tickled Kurt's hip as he got on top of him, "I love you Cookie," he said._

_"I love you too Anderson," Kurt said before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend of two years._

_"Nope," Blaine said pulling away from the kiss, "not until you promise to stop being a poop butt!"_

_"Oh god, how old are you?!" Kurt said as he let his head hit the pillow again._

_Blaine laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "it's just a precaution honey."_

_Kurt smirked, "Like I said, you're ridiculous," he murmured before falling victim the plump, pink lips above him._

* * *

 

Kurt had to admit, the man he married was truly beautiful. Thinking of their pastimes always made him smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked as he shut the dishwater and turned the dial. 

"Just my amazing husband," Kurt said as he leaned back against the counter. 

"Oh really?" Blaine queried as he rested his hands on the other man's hips, "and what were you thinking exactly?" 

Kurt smirked and rested his hands on his husband's arms, "Oh nothing really, divorce, hobbit sanctuaries, that kinda thing..." 

"You're so rude!" Blaine laughed and pulled away, "and for that, I won't cuddle you for the rest of our marathon!" 

Kurt watched as his husband made his way to the living room door and turned to stick his tongue out before continuing to make his way to the couch. 

"You really are something, Anderson..." Kurt mumbled.

"Anderson-Hummel!" Blaine yelled from the other room, "make sure you write that on your letter of apology too!"

Kurt laughed as he checked the dishwasher was on the correct setting before making his way into the living room, "do you want a side order of fries with that?"

"Just kisses please!" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt onto his lap, " lots and lots of kisses!"

"I think I can handle that," Kurt said before kissing the other mans upper lip. The kiss started off slow and Kurt immediately felt his face grow hot. The man beneath him was already getting hard as if the years hadn't phased him, and the taller man fully endorsed it by starting to rock back and forth. They let their hands run over each other's backs and exchanged salvia as if there was no tomorrow.

Kurt was about to suggest laying down when there was a knock at the front door. 

"I'm pretty sure we stopped living with your parents for a reason," Blaine groaned laying back on the sofa.  

Kurt stood up laughing, "shut up Blaine." He grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and gave it to his husband before making his way to the front door. 

Blaine wrapped himself in the blanket and got ready for the usual awkward conversation that came with whoever cockblocked them. For some strange reason, this made him think of his parents. Blaine shook his head as he tried to shake off the thoughts that seemed to fill his mind. His head ached and he winced in pain. Suddenly he could see vivid images in his mind of his parents sitting on the other sofa.

_"After what happened we wanted to come and make sure he was okay," Pam Anderson (Blaine's mother) said as she leaned over to hold her son's hand._

_"It's been five months!" Kurt practically hissed pulling Blaine's hand away from her grasp, "I don't need you here confusing him!"_

_Blaine's father (Julian) stood up angrily, "you mean the way you confused him into thinking-"_

"Stop it!" Blaine yelled. He opened his eyes and saw that the other sofa was unoccupied and both Kurt and his best friend were sat next to him. 

"Blaine?" Mike asked, "buddy are you alright?" 

The two men were both holding a hand each and Blaine wondered how long he had been 'out.' Had Mike been the person to knock at the door? Had his parent's actually come over? His headache seemed to be getting worse and he felt like he was going to be sick. The other men seemed to be watching him for a reaction and while Blaine could see Kurt's lips moving, he had no idea what his partner was saying.

Suddenly the world was black. 

* * *

  _They had been sharing a table for two weeks now. In their time sitting together Kurt had learned two things. One, the man sat across from him was very attractive. Absolutely gorgeous, and probably looking for a career in modeling. The second thing was that he seemed to be allergic to technology. On their first encounter, the man opposite was trying to get the battery out of an iPhone. On their fifth time sitting together the man had asked him how to adjust the brightness on his laptop, and yesterday the man seemed to be having some kind of trouble with his phone again._

_Kurt found the curly haired man adorable. Especially when he wiggled his nose and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Okay, so maybe Kurt allowed himself to watch him a little, that wasn’t a crime! Was it?_

_Today had been the longest conversation they ever had, the laptop issue consisting of “how do you…”, “oh thank you,” and “you’re welcome.” being the longest before hand._

  _When the man had spoken today it had caught Kurt off guard. He had just sat down in his usual spot when he heard the man say, “do they taste good?”_

_Kurt had looked over at the man slightly open mouthed, “w-what?”_

_The man's cheeks started to turn bright crimson and Kurt wondered if the stranger was attempting to flirt with him._

  _“The biscuit,” the man said, “does it taste good? You always have it.” He then chuckled slightly which made Kurt laugh nervously._

_“It does yes,” he said before taking a bite out of the cookie to prove a point. He then smiled to be polite before looking down and opening up his copy of the New York Times newspaper. After flicking through a few pages and landing on the correct page, he looked back up and noticed that the man was now an even darker shade of red. Kurt suddenly felt guilty and tried to think of something that would make the man feel less embarrassed. He knew he needed to think fast though because the other man was currently zipping up his bag pack and getting ready to leave the coffee shop._

  _“It’s a cookie though,” Kurt blurted out._

_“Pardon?” the man asked._

_“It’s a cookie,” Kurt said continuing to look at the man, “not a biscuit.”_

_He felt his own cheeks get hot and almost sighed with relief when the man started to laugh._

_“Well I’ll have you know I’m British and we call that, a biscuit!”_

_Kurt laughed loudly and all the other patrons in the coffee shop turned to look at him. The two men sitting by the shop window took no notice of the judgemental looks as they began a conversation that would be the start of many._

_“It’s a cookie,” Kurt said, “you travel a long way for a morning coffee...sorry I mean tea, don’t you?”_

_The man across from him shook his head and looked down at his lap. A grin was clearly plastered on his face._

_  
_ _“I’m Blaine,” he said as he looked back up and offered his hand, “What shall I call you, Cookie?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think down below!!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've just changed a few minor errors (such as missing words etc). Please feel free to let me know about errors or if anything in my writing confuses you :)


End file.
